Victor von Duckenstein
Victor von Duckenstein was an anthropomorphic duck. Description Victor von Duckenstein was born in Naples, to wealthy, ever-traveling parents from Geneva, in the second half of the 18th century. Traveling alongside his parents for the first half of his childhood, he was then sent to the care of his avaricious avuncular, Scrooge von Duck. Victor, who met his cousin and rival Gladstone Clerval and future sweetheart Daisy Beth at this time, found his nascent artistic and creative streak endlessly stifled by the harsh and down-to-earth Von Duck, but this did not stop him from carrying on creating, doodling, sketching, sculpting. A modern Pygmalion, he grew more and more frustrated that his creations were mere objects who lacked true life. Determined to find the way to give paintings life, he studied the alchemical works of Papercelsus and Gyrus Magnus. With the help of his younger relatives, the triplets Wilm, Wolf and Waldo, Victor began experimenting. After a disastrous experiment with lightning nearly burnt down the Von Duck house, Scrooge von Duck sent Victor to the university of Ingolstadt, which he hoped would teach him "stern, useful stuff". In Ingolstadt however, Victor met fellow scientist-artists, Gyrempe and Professor Waldrake, the former of whom had just invented cardboard. Though unaware of his wider projects, Gyrempe and Waldrake served as mentors for Von Duckenstein, updating his knowledge of medieval alchemy and giving him the spark to continue his experiments. At long last, von Duckenstein was able to create a man of animate paint and cardboard, but lost track of him shortly after his inception, believing him lost in a storm, melted away. To add to his despair, Victor discovered that while he was away, Gladstone Clerval had proposed to Daisy Beth, and she had accepted. His spirit and inspiration broken, von Duckenstein returned to Geneva in his uncle's house and became idle and lazy in his depression, without even the spirit to try and tell Daisy her feelings before she married Gladstone. The creature — Growl — had, however, survived. Making his own way through life in the wilderness, Growl eventually met up with Wilm, Wolf and Waldo and conspired with them to jolt Victor out of his lethargy, getting her to admit his feelings for Daisy and return to his art, thus creating alike companions for Growl. The scheme succeeded, but made Growl appear so monstrous to the locals that a mob was assembled to hunt down the "abomination". Desperate, Growl resolved to flee into the wilderness to die away from humankind that rejected him. In a desperate effort to save him from himself, Victor chased him all the way to the North Pole, where he finally revealed to him that he had created more beings like him. Once more friends, Growl and Victor then moved to Calisota with the family, where it is implied that Victor married Daisy Beth and eventually became an ancestor of Donald Duck. As the de facto creator of Toonkind, it is possible that he founded Toontown in his old age, though it is also possible the city was created posterior to Victor's death. Behind the scenes Victor von Duckenstein is the main character of the 2016 story Duckenstein. As the story is one of the Grandi Parodie, he is a historical counterpart to a present-day regular — namely, Donald Duck, though he is still a distinct character in look and personality. As to the "Frankenstein parody" aspect of things, he is, naturally, the Disney equivalent of the original Victor Frankenstein. Victor is not to be confused with the character of Duckenstein, who appeared in the 1972 The Mouse Factory episode Spooks and Magic. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alchemists Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Inventors Category:Painters Category:Ducks Category:Duck family Category:Duckenstein family Category:Deceased Category:Swiss characters Category:American characters Category:Von Duck family